


Tea Over Coffee

by starfrickr



Series: coffee shop mavin au! [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mavin, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael hit it off well the first time they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this started as a kind of warm up ?? but then i got really into it so here it is // the song coffee by bts goes well w this !!

A young ginger man continued to scroll through the pages on his computer as someone else rushed in. The coffee shop doors rattled as the person struggled to close the umbrella that had been shielding them from the brutal storm outside.  
The ginger raised an eyebrow, but just watched the man walk in and flash him a quick smile on his way to the counter to order whatever it is that people like him ordered.  
The next time he looked up from his laptop, the younger man was on the table right beside him, despite there being nobody else other than them in the whole shop.  
The older man looked over, "You do know there are more fucking tables in this shop, right?"  
The other boy looked shocked, "Well, there was no need to swear about it," he said with a thick British accent.  
"What the hell is your name, kid?" He tried hard not to look surprised, the accent catching him off guard.  
"Gavin Free. Yours?"  
"I don't need the full thing. And it's Michael."  
"Nice to meet you, Michael."  
"Shut up. Change seats. You and your stupid accent are annoying me."  
"Well, Michael. That's rude. I'm staying here," Gavin said proudly, taking a sip of his drink.  
Michael felt his rage build up, but he just looked back to his computer screen, "I hate you and I've been talking to you for one minute."  
Gavin just shook his head, muttering, "Michael, there's no need to hate me. I haven't even done anything."  
Gavin proceeded to manage to get the other man to talk to him again, and they discussed normal things like where they lived and worked. Gavin learned that Michael lived just across the street from the coffee shop, worked in the fruits shop around the corner, and that he once ate a five pound gummy bear (which Gavin didn't believe for a while). Michael learned that Gavin was from Oxfordshire in England, he was unemployed (he wanted a job, but didn't have much time to look, with him moving house by himself to the block over), and that his family was from Italy.  
The two talked- even though Michael was still angry and reluctant- for an hour or so until the sunlight through the window turned pink and orange.  
The ginger checked the time on his computer screen, "Shit. I gotta go. Bye, Gav. I'll be back tomorrow, same time." Gavin just waved goodbye, watching him as he packed up and left.  
Michael hurried to his car- an average, inexpensive vehicle-, threw his laptop in the passenger seat and slid the key into the ignition.  
As he drove, he thought about the strange conversation the two men had had. Gavin Free seemed like a nice guy, with his charming British accent and his peculiar way of speaking. He somehow got the feeling that Gavin would meet him again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

A blaring alarm that was accidentally left on woke Gavin Free the next morning. He slid reluctantly out of the comfort of his sheets and managed to tame his hair before brushing his teeth and putting some clothes on. Looking at the clock beside his bed, he realised that it was only ten minutes until he was supposed to be meeting Michael from the coffee shop yesterday. The blond rushed out of the door, quickly grabbing his keys on the way, and jumped into the driver's seat of his car. Pop music played on the radio as he pulled into the coffee shop car park, grabbed his phone and keys and jogged in. He was only half an hour late. He spotted Michael as he got inside, and slid into the seat across from him.   
"Sorry, Michael. I got caught up with moving and stuff, and I slept in too late, and..." Gavin rushed, breathless.   
"What? It's fine, don't worry about it," the other man laughed softly as he sipped from his coffee cup- he looked like he burnt his tongue, but he didn't say anything. He hesitated slightly before speaking again, "You need any help with that?"   
"With what?"   
"Moving all your stuff, stupid."   
"Oh! It'd be really helpful, if you want to."  
"Alright. Let's go. You drive us," Michael smiled slightly and grabbed his coffee cup before walking slightly behind Gavin to the door. The two walked to the taller man's car, Gavin jumping into the driver's seat and Michael slipping in beside him. On the way, pop songs played on the radio, which had Michael humming and dancing along, while Gavin just laughed at him. Eventually, they reached the building and the pair stepped out. The younger man led Michael upstairs to apartment fourteen and unlocked the door, revealing a mass of packed boxes and trinkets and odds and ends strewn about the house.   
The older man walked in, "You've done all this by yourself?" Gavin nodded innocently. "That must've been a lot of work for you."   
Gavin shrugged, "It wasn't that hard. I am pretty disorganised though." They both laughed in agreement, and Michael looked around at all the clutter.   
He sighed, "You wanna play some music while we clean up in here?" The other man nodded excitedly and pulled out his phone, connecting to the local radio station. Within half an hour, Michael had moved onto the bedroom while Gavin was still in the main room. There were a couple of things that the ginger didn't know what to do with, so he brought them to the main room. He stopped in the doorway, a wide smile spreading across his face. The man in front of him was drastically different from the man he had met in a coffee shop a few days ago. In front of him, Gavin Free was dancing like an idiot, singing at the top of his lungs. The older man watched him for a minute or so, smiling at how happy he looked, before interrupting.   
"Gav, what d'you wanna do with these?" In Michael's hands were some old trinkets, and a guitar.   
Gavin turned around, laughing slightly as he brushed his hair from his face, "Uh... the guitar, I want to keep, but the rest can be chucked."   
Michael raised an eyebrow, "You know how to play it?" he questioned.   
"Yeah. I'm pretty rubbish, though. Maybe I'll practise and play for you sometime."


	3. Chapter Three

After getting about halfway through all of the cleaning up, Michael and Gavin agreed that Gavin would pick Michael up a couple of days later so that they could finish it all off. Unexpectedly, Michael caught some kind of bug- probably from all of the unhygienic customers he came in contact with every working day- and had to call Gavin.  
"Hiya!" an enthusiastic voice came through.  
"Hey, Gav. Listen, I think I caught a stomach bug or something from work, I'm gonna have to cancel today," Michael said.  
"Aw, you're jokin'!"  
"Sorry, boi, it's-" he was cut short.  
"Give me half an hour, I'm coming over."  
With that, the phone call ended, Michael a little confused and not sure what to do with himself. He ended up just sitting on his couch, wondering if his friend was really planning on coming over. True to his word, Gavin Free knocked on the door of Michael's house about half an hour later. Michael was quite shocked, but got up- wrapped in a thick blanket- and opened the door.  
"Michael! You look sick, boi," Gavin yelled dramatically.  
"I am sick, you idiot."  
The younger man walked in, carrying his laptop in one hand and his cup of coffee in the other, "Sit down, I'll make you a drink."  
"What? I-" Michael tried to object, but stopped and rolled his eyes when Gavin glared at him.  
"Where's your kitchen again?" The taller man questioned once Michael sat himself down. The ginger nodded towards it, and Gavin walked through. About ten minutes later, the blond came back, mug in hand. He was biting his lip, clearly concentrating on not spilling the liquid or burning his hands.  
"Whoa. What'd you make?" Michael asked, slightly in awe.  
"Just paid attention to what you order from the coffee shop, and made it as close as I could," Gavin shrugged, "Anyways, do you want to watch a movie or something?" When the other man nodded and sipped his drink carefully, Gavin pulled out his laptop. The pair had some difficulty connecting to the internet, but they got it eventually, and Gavin connected to his Netflix account.  
"What do you wanna watch, boi?"  
"Huh. Well, I started Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm only a couple episodes in, though."  
"Gotcha," the younger man said, searching for the show and bringing it up on screen, "Is episode three okay?" The ginger nodded and he pressed play, shifting their position so that they were comfortably lay down on the large sofa. Gavin sipped at his coffee while Michael gave him some of the blanket. He wrapped it nicely around both of them so they were both content. Eventually- about three quarters into the next episode, and when it began to get dark outside- Michael's eyes were beginning to drift shut. The other man gently slid the mug from his hands to place it on the table as he leaned sleepily onto his chest. He turned the volume down to a low hum while he adjusted the blanket to cover Michael more, and placed his own cup down.  
The pair slowly curled up and fell asleep tangled in the other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writing this ? I'm not sure I like it???


	4. Chapter Four

Michael was the first to wake up. It was two in the morning, and here he was, Gavin's long limbs holding him close. He stayed there for a minute (happily, though he would never admit it) before manoeuvring his way out of the entanglement. Still sleepy, he decided to make himself some coffee to jolt some life back into him. On his way to the kitchen, he glanced back at the man sleeping on his couch. He looked content, not stressed out from moving or whatever else it was that people like him worried about. The ginger shook the thoughts from his head and set the coffee machine running, then decided to head upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Gavin's eyes opened shortly after that. Noticing Michael's absence, he sat up, but rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes revealed that he was on the seat across from him, legs over one side, sleeves wrapped around a coffee cup. And his hair was a mess. The blond sat up and stretched, "Morning, Michael," he yawned. Michael just looked over and nodded, not sure what to say. "Everything alright?" Gavin questioned, and Michael nodded again. The younger man shrugged and stood up, "Do you have any tea?"  
"Tea? I thought you drank coffee."  
Gav shook his head, "Nope. I always drink tea. I think coffee is gross."  
"What? You're so weird, I swear to God. The tea's in the kitchen," Michael said, holding back a laugh. The other man walked into the kitchen, audibly snickering while making his drink.  
"You want any, boi?" He yelled.  
"Shut the hell up, Gav. I have neighbours. And no, I don't want any of your stupid British stuff," he smiled widely as he spoke, the grin coming through in his voice.  
He heard Gavin laugh, "Shut up," the blond muttered, just loud enough for Michael to hear. Eventually, Gavin made his tea and sat across from Michael again. The two talked for hours, then switched to sitting cross-legged on the floor, having an epic Mario Kart race. Gav yelled and screamed when he made a mistake, and the other man continuously tried to push him over or take his controller from his hands. They raced for around 45 minutes, completing most of the tracks until Michael was declared the winner.  
"Woohoo! Suck it, loser!" The ginger laughed and threw his hands in the air victoriously.  
"Aw, man! Dammit!" Gavin laughed, playfully pushing him over before laying on the ground in defeat.  
"It's alright, boi. Maybe next time," the older man smirked, making fun of him.  
"Yeah! I'll beat you next time!"


	5. Chapter Five

Gavin left Michael's house that afternoon, after the two agreed that they really would finish cleaning the Brit's house a few days later. And with nothing stopping him that time, Michael showed up at Gavin's front door just as they had planned.   
The younger man opened the door, pyjamas on, "Michael! I slept in again. Just woke up. Sorry," he laughed, stepping out of the way to let the other man in.  
"You lazy fuck," Michael shook his head as he stepped through the door. The apartment was still cluttered, but he could tell that Gavin had tried to make it look a little more presentable. While the Brit jogged upstairs to get changed, he started on the cleaning up, after grabbing them both a beer from the fridge.  
Suddenly, he heard Gavin yell his name from upstairs. He ran up quickly, being careful not to trip, and entered Gav's bedroom.  
The look on his face was panicked, "Gav? What's wrong, buddy?"  
Gavin ran a shaky hand through his hair, clearly worried, "I just got a call... They, uh, they said the house I'm moving into won't be ready for when I'm supposed to move in... but I'm moving out of here, like, next week, and..." he slid his hands over his face, stressed out and trying to think of a solution.  
Michael hesitated for a moment, "You don't have any family here you can stay with?"  
"No. Everyone is back in England."  
He ran his mind for a solution, "You could stay with me if you need to. I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in, if you don't have anywhere else you can go..."  
The Brit looked up at him, his eyes lighting up, "Can I really? Are you sure?"  
"Course. We don't want you out on the street, right?" Michael flashed him a quick smile, before Gavin threw his long arms around him.  
"Thanks so much, Michael!" Gav yelled while the other man stumbled under his weight. The two laughed at each other and Gavin pulled his arms back, a wide smile glued to his face. For a second, the pair just looked at one another, taking in their smiles and soft laughs.  
Michael spoke quietly, "Let's get your place cleaned up, okay? Then we'll talk about you moving in." When the other nodded, they both went to different rooms to separate and store all of Gavin's stuff. It took them several hours, but eventually there were no more objects out of a box or bag. Michael and Gavin joined back together in the main room, and sat on boxes across from each other.  
"Alright. Now we have to get all of this shit to my house, right?"  
The blond sighed and looked around them at the mountains of boxes, "Suppose so. I'll take some and you take some. It'll probably be three trips." Both of them nodded determinedly at each other, a stupid, wide grin still on the Brit's face. He picked up Michael's keys and threw them to him, then began piling up boxes to take to the cars.  
Finally- after four trips from Gavin's apartment to Michael's house- all of the essential boxes had been moved. They celebrated with beers and video games, until the late hours of the night.  
"Fuck. All your shit is in your room. There isn't enough space for you to sleep there tonight," the ginger said, mostly just thinking out loud.  
"It's okay. I can sleep on the couch," Gavin nodded as he took another sip of his beer.  
"Nah. We didn't do all this so you could sleep on a couch at the end, right?" Sleep in my bed. It's a double." There were no objections between them, so they both headed up, Gavin going to his room to grab some comfier pants. He slipped them on and pulled his shirt over his head before plodding to Michael's bedroom. The older man was already in bed, so Gav slipped in beside him.  
"Night, Michael."  
"Goodnight."  
They slept closer to each other than friends would.


	6. Chapter Six

Michael was the first of them to wake up, again. This time- when he woke up close to the younger man- he stayed there willingly, exchanging body heat with him, and listening to the sound of the rain bouncing off of the roof above his head. He accidentally drifted back to sleep for an hour or so, and when he woke up again, Gavin was gone. He wasn't worried, though. The banging and clashing downstairs was probably him. The ginger made his way downstairs, his deep red plaid pyjama bottoms almost tripping him once or twice. As he suspected, the Brit was in the kitchen.  
"Gav? What the fuck are you doing?" Michael said lazily, rubbing his eyes.  
"Michael! Dammit. I thought you were still asleep. I'm making us breakfast!"  
"Really? What are you making, boi?"  
Gavin turned to look at him, smiling, "Pancakes!"  
Michael laughed and plodded over to help him. The two worked shoulder-to-shoulder, no longer an inch of space between them. But, eventually, their breakfasts were finished, and the two seperated to eat across from each other. On their pancakes, Michael had maple syrup and fruit, and Gavin had lemon juice and sugar. They obviously both made fun of each other for their choices. Once they were both done, Michael took both of their plates to the kitchen to wash up later.  
"Since you live here now, what d'you wanna do first?" Michael asked, leaning on the counter to look at the younger man.  
"We could-" Gavin began, but he quickly noticed the rain still dripping from the sky, "Aw. I was gonna say we could go and get some ice cream," he thought for a moment before speaking again, "We could go to the cinema if you want?"  
The other man shrugged, "Sure. You choose what to watch while I go get ready." Gavin nodded, and he walked up the stairs to slip on some jeans and a hoodie. He managed to tame his hair, and brushed his teeth before hopping back down to meet Gav.  
"What are we watching, boi?" Michael asked, still fixing his hair.  
"'Fast and Furious 7' is on. Wanna watch that?" Gavin looked up from his phone and Michael nodded. "Alright. Let's go." The pair put on their coats to protect them from the heavy rain outside, and stopped just as they were about to walk out of the door.  
"Ready to leg it?" Gavin grinned, looking down at Michael.  
"Yeah," Michael looked back at him, and Gavin took his hand. The ginger was a little shocked, but not unhappy. Their fingers locked together and Michael and Gavin made a run for it, laughing like children as the rain soaked them. Michael fumbled for his keys, and they both rushed into the car. Gav shook his head vigorously, splashing raindrops all over Michael.  
"Goddammit!" He yelled, shielding himself with his hands.  
"What? You're already drenched from the rain. Come on, let's go!" The blond shouted, grinning like a child on his way to the arcade.  
"Alright!" Michael laughed and started the car. As he drove, he and Gavin talked about what they wanted to do and where they wanted to go. Apparently, Gavin wanted Michael to go to England with him for a trip. He didn't complain. The two sang to lame pop songs that were on the radio, Gavin occasionally pulling out his phone to send photos and videos to his friends and family, while Michael usually just waved and greeted whoever Gav said he was sending it to, or just elbowed him in the ribs. Soon, they were at the movie theatre, and the Brit made a quick video of them both saying goodbye, sent it, and took Michael's hand again.  
"Gav, people are gonna think we're dating or something," Michael said, looking up at him. The other man just looked back at him and shrugged, a wide smile stuck to his face. He was holding the hand of Michael Jones. The pair walked into the cinema and bought their tickets.  
"You want any popcorn or anythin', boi?" Gavin asked. Michael's hand was still in his.  
"You know it."  
They bought large popcorn to share and a drink each, and made their way to the screen where their movie was showing, never once separating their hands, though Michael had shot the Brit a look once or twice when he'd squeeze his hand and smile sweetly at a passerby. The pair sat down beside each other- on a two seater on the side, neither of them wanted to sit next to anyone else- and the movie began soon enough.  
Michael and Gavin watched the screen for the duration of the film, but at the end, when the tribute to Paul Walker began, Gavin turned away.  
"What's wrong?" the ginger whispered, frowning.  
"This is the sad bit, boi. I'll cry if I watch it."  
"What? You're crazy. I can't believe you'd cry at a movie."  
But at the end of the tribute, everybody in the theatre was in tears, including Michael and Gavin. Michael tried to hide it- slightly, at least- but the Brit was in tears, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.  
"Gavin, what the fuck."  
"Michael, that was so sad!" Gavin buried his face in his hands.  
"It's alright, boi."  
The two laughed at each other and stood up.  
"Ready to go home?" the ginger asked. Gav nodded, and they walked out together, hand in hand.


	7. Chapter Seven

Michael and Gavin arrived home late that night, both exhasted.  
"Michael, I wanna go to bed..." Gavin yawned.  
"Go then, you fucking idiot."  
"I want to sleep in your bed."  
"That's... that's fine, Gav. Go ahead. I'll be right up."  
"No... no. Come with me," the Brit was clearly tired beyond belief, his accent a lot stronger now that he was barely awake.  
"Gav..." Michael sighed, "Fine. I'll come up, let's go." As the two walked up the stairs, the taller man lazily wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders, and placed his head delicately on his shoulder.  
"I'm tired, Michael," he said, yawning softly.  
"Me too."  
They eventually reached the ginger's bedroom, and Gavin took off his shirt while Michael changed into pyjamas. The Brit slid under the covers of the bed, but Michael frowned.  
"Gav, that's my side of the bed. Move the fuck over." Gavin shook his head, smirking, and closed his eyes. "Are you kidding me?" the older man sighed and harshly pressed a finger into Gavin's side, which made him burst into laughter, his body arching.  
"Michael! Why'd you do that?" Gavin shouted, still giggling to himself.  
"Because you're on my side of the bed! That's where I sleep! Move the fuck over!" The Brit reluctantly complied. Michael slid under the blanket and sighed, while Gavin wrapped an arm around his waist.  
"Michael..."   
"Yeah, Gav?"  
"Y'know..."  
"What the fuck is it?"  
"I really like you."  
"... I really like you too, you fucking loser."  
"So... that means I can final-" Gavin was cut off by Michael's lips pressing to his, and a soft hand pressed to his face. He relaxed, holding Michael closer to him as their lips seperated.  
"This isn't some fucking 80's movie. Just goddamn kiss me, you fuck." Michael muttered, laughing as Gavin pulled then together again. The pair smiled into each other's lips.  
"Love you, Michael."  
"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
